Just an ordinary Sunday afternoon
by AAB
Summary: The boys are playing with their cars and the girls are making fudge.Just a sweet one shot.


**Just an ordinary Sunday afternoon  
**

The weather was nice, sunny and there was a slight breeze. The windows were open. It was just an ordinary Sunday afternoon and they spent it together. The four of them, that is. Harriet and Mac were in the kitchen doing their best to produce fudge. It had been Harriet's idea, since she had stumbled upon the recipe in a surfing session on the internet. The women had combined sugar, condensed milk, water and vanilla essence and then cooked it till the mixture was golden brown. Now Mac was whisking the mixture while Harriet greased a baking sheet to pour it on.  
Next to them little AJ sat in his high chair, chattering and playing with a couple of cars.  
Outside Harm was helping Bud with his car. The engine had been making an abnormal sound and Harm suspected a ventilator belt was slipping. Clanging sounds were heard and sometimes a slight cuss when a stubborn bolt didn't want to cooperate.  
Life was good.

Through the window came the sounds of a bang and another, slightly heavier curse, followed by a "ouch, my head" indicating Bud had been his usual clumsy self. Both women suppressed a smile.  
"Doesn't it strike you how traditional we are today?" Harriet grinned. "The girls are cooking and the boys are playing with their cars." She gave her little son a loving smile.  
"Well, we are in the kitchen but at least we are not barefoot and pregnant," Mac joked. There was no response and when she looked aside Harriet's cheeks were just a tad rosier and there was a secretive smile playing around her mouth.  
"Harriet?" Mac asked.  
The colour deepened but there was no answer  
"Harriet?" Mac prodded.  
"I … we ... I'm expecting again," Harriet finally confessed.  
Mac put the pot down and hastened to give her friend a hug.  
"No one is supposed to know yet, so please don't talk about it yet," Harriet requested and Mac promised.  
"When are you due?" she wanted to know, now starting to pour out the fudge onto the greased surface.  
"Not for another seven and a half months," Harriet explained. "We want to wait till the 12th week before we make it public."  
Mac nodded understandingly. "I won't tell," she repeated.  
Fudge ready and cooling it was time to do the dishes and prepare a drink. Harriet put the casserole she made the day before into the oven and took a pitcher with iced tea out of the fridge. Then the women sat down at the kitchen table to chat.  
First glass of tea gone, Harriet poured seconds and broke off a piece of the fudge. It turned out to be quite tasty and a second piece followed soon. Outside the bang of the car's hood indicated the men had also completed their task. Moments later they were in the kitchen, too, covered in grease. Bud wiped his hands off on his shirt and walked over to his wife to give her a kiss.  
"Mmm, you taste like caramel."  
Harm had already shed his shirt. Mac took a deep breath. She seemed unable to tear her eyes away from his broad chest or the single sweat drop trickling down. Harm caught her looking and decided to have a little fun. He walked over to Mac who stood mesmerized and placed soft kiss on her lips.  
"Yes, sweet," he confirmed with a wink before heading for the bathroom to wash up.  
A few minutes later he reappeared, dressed in clean cloths. Mac in the meantime had a hard time to hide her confusion. Luckily Harriet hadn't noticed it, busy as she was avoiding her husbands dirty hands and distracted by AJ's calls "Out daddy, out!"  
When dinner was ready they sat and ate Harriet's casserole and all the while there was laughing and teasing and cheerful comments flying forwards and back.  
Life was good.

Later that evening Harm gave Mac a ride back to her apartment. Before they stepped into the car Harriet handed them two little bags with fudge. In the car the tension was suddenly back and neither knew how to break it. Finally Harm spoke "Do you have plans this week?"  
"Except for work and a fitness appointment with a friend on Wednesday evening, no. Why?"  
"Will you keep Friday evening for me?" Harm jabbered before he could lose his nerves.  
Mac all but gasped for air. He would never _ask_ her when he was only thinking about only a movie night. That was more or les a standing appointment. Could it be …?  
"Is this a date?" she asked before she knew it.  
Harm nodded nervously. "Yes. I didn't want to use that word because I was afraid to scare you off."  
She gave him a soft smile. "I would love to spend the evening with you."  
Harm laughed relieved. "What would you like to do?" he asked.  
Mac shook her head. She hadn't thought about it. "Why don't you surprise me?"  
"Okay," Harm smiled. He had already several ideas to make it an unforgettable evening for her.  
They reached Mac's place and Harm walked around the car to open the door for her and accompany her to the door. He grabbed his bag of candy and handed it to her. He just wanted to give her something. Mac raised her brows.  
"You don't want it? It's delicious." She opened the bag to pick a piece and without thinking she fed it to him. He blushed when he carefully took it from her fingers. Mac blushed too, when she realized how intimate her gesture had been.  
They stared at each other till Harm croaked "See you tomorrow?" Not trusting her voice Mac nodded mutely and headed for the door. She gave him a final smile and a wave and disappeared into the building.  
As soon as Mac was in her apartment she headed for the window. Harm hadn't driven away yet, but when he saw her looking down on him he flashed his lights a few times and drove off. Mac went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and then retreated to the couch to drink her tea, eat some fudge and dream about her date.  
Life was so good.

The end


End file.
